La Habitación a Oscuras
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Despertar con extrema pesadez en una habitación a oscuras, donde el único rayo de luz, es la sonrisa de la persona a la que amas... Era sabido que algo estaba mal.


¡OTP! Ay, merde, como amo el SpaFra/Frain (Siendo honesta, prefiero SpaFra(?) Necesito darle más amor. Espero que les guste el fic, puede que haya algo de OoC (le echo la culpa a España, no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir de él como protagonista... a menos que sea Spamano(?)

Fic Inspirado en la canción Afterlife de Avenged Sevenfold.

* * *

No podía sentir mucho más que un enorme peso sobre mi cuerpo. Era como si un elefante gigante se hubiese sentado sobre mi y no me permitiese siquiera moverme. La pesadez no me permitía siquiera abrir los ojos, y cuando pude hacerlo, una luz muy fuerte me cegó, obligándome a cerrarlos.

–Hey, despierta...

Susurró alguien. Alguien a quien yo conocía, o al menos eso podía presumir al reconocer su voz.

Intenté abrirlos de nuevo, muy lentamente. La luz ya no estaba, ahora parecía encontrarme en una habitación pintada de negro, y justo frente a mí, él sonreía feliz, con sus ojos cerrados. Sonreí también, confundido, pues no sabía en dónde coño estaba.

Abrí la boca, dispuesto a decir algo, unos débiles sonidos salieron de mis labios, pero él me interrumpió.

–Me alegra que estés bien -abrió sus ojos azules, más azules que de costumbre, o tal vez haya sido por la poca iluminación. Vestía una chaqueta celeste y... no llegaba a ver sus pantalones. Quise enderezarme, aunque sea sentarme, pero no fui capaz-. No hagas tanto esfuerzo -susurró, acariciando mi mejilla.

–Francis... ¿dónde estamos? -mascullé como pude, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y respirando hondo.

–¿Cómo estás? -preguntó, ignorando mi pregunta., llevando sus suaves manos a mi cabello, jugando con uno de los mechones.

–...Bien -contesté pensando en mi respuesta, pues, si bien me dolía, no sabía _qué _me dolía. Sólo era consciente de no ser capaz de moverme-. Francis, ¿dónde-

–Te amo -volvió a interrumpirme. No me molesté, sonreí.

–También yo -reí sin abrir mis ojos, disfrutando de sus caricias. Pude sentir cómo se inclinaba sobre mi y besaba mi frente.

–Antonio, prométeme que vas a cuidarte mucho -dijo contra mi oído, y en ese momento he de admitir que me preocupé. Fruncí el ceño y abrí mis ojos, buscando su mirada.

–¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

–Quiero que seas muy feliz, ¿de acuerdo? -continuó ignorándome-. Quiero que vivas tu vida lo máximo posible, prométemelo...

–...¿A dónde irás tú?

–A un lugar en el que tú no vas a estar... -casi pude sentir cómo su voz se quebraba, y sin embargo, sabía que estaba sonriendo.

–¡¿A-A dónde irás?! -me separé de él, pudiendo observar su mirada baja, con una extraña sombra sobre él-. ¡Francis!

Y entonces volvió a sonreírme como en un inicio, con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza inclinada hacia un costado.

–Te amo, Antonio. Pero tú no puedes ir al mismo lugar que yo. No aún.

Y el último rayo de luz de la habitación desapareció. Él se había ido de allí. Ahora todo era completa y absolutamente negro. Me obligué a enderezarme, giré mi cabeza hacia todos los ángulos posibles, y nada...

–¡Francis! -volví a gritar, todo lo que pude. Asustado-. ¡Francis! ¡¿Dónde diablos estás, joder?! -golpeé al suelo y comencé a llorar... O eso creía, ya que estaba sintiendo gotas en mis mejillas.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, ahora notando que no eran lágrimas, sino lluvia. O tal vez lágrimas mezcladas con lluvia. Estaba en medo del asfalto, mitad de mi cuerpo dolía horrores, como si me hubiesen arrancado algo y, junto a mí estaba él... Con sus cabellos rubios manchados de rojo y su rostro casi destrozado, como si le hubiesen pasado un rallador por la cara. Estaba dormido, porque... porque no podía estar de otra forma que no fuese dormido, ¿cierto?

–Francis -lo llamé en un susurro, aunque mi voz no salió. Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería pedir auxilio, pero el dolor no me lo permitía...

¿Cómo podía ser que estuviésemos en esta situación, si hace sólo unos minutos estábamos dentro de un auto, volviendo a casa?


End file.
